The Mage's Guild
The Mage's Guild is an organization dedicated to the study, practice, and furthering of Magic. Guild Supplies: Mage's Guild Robes (1 set per group) *100 GP (Legs and Chest), 45 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Fire *ARM: +3 to L H and B, +2 to C *Effect: All spells have +2 charges '>Whitefall Mage's Guild:' 'Reputation Changes' Sanctuary Mage's Guild: +2 Lord's Hammer Mage's Guild: +1 Lord's Hammer Warrior's Guild: +1 Whitefallen: -1 Trollhunters: -1 Whitefall Warrior's Guild: -2 'Characters' Pentos Name: Pentos Witchbane Pentos Witchbane is a man who hates witches as he sees them to be non-noble users of magic. Thusly he is very kind to Witchunters and Battlemages, less so to Necromancers and things of the sort. He claims to be the only remaining member of the Whitefall Mage's Guild, saying that all of the other members fled. If you tell him you want to join or don't believe him, he will begin the Whitefall Mage's guild questline. If you are already a member of one of the existing Mage's Guilds, he will remove the ward happily. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Snow Elf HP: 150 Class: Battlemage Element: Earth Level: 35 Exp Give: 120 Spells/Skills: Rockslide *55 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 35 *Effect: N/A Arcane Stone *180 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 20 (+15 if earth) *Effect: Roll 20D to stagger) *Uses: 5 Burstmend *100 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Attempt to heal entire party. User and all targets roll 20D, add users ammount to each individual's roll, they recieve this ammount of HP *Uses: 5 Stats: *STR: 30 *AGL: 17 *CHA: 20 *INT: 40 *WIS: 16 *VIT: 40 *ARM: 18 *LUCK: 10 Equipment: *Head: Frostforged Hood *Chest: Basic Battlemage Chestplate *Legs: Basic Battlemage Greaves *Feet: Basic Battlemage Boots Weapons: *1: Dragonglass Spear **260 GP **Attribute: Earth **DMG: 12 **Buff: **Effect: Roll D5 to combo. Result x base DMG is the damage. Magister Merin Name: Magister Merin of Whitefall Magister Merin is a wise and kind sort, he is sarcastic about the local nords and seems to want to get back at them, even though the law requires that he stay loyal to Whitefall and it's army... He was formerly known as Merin of the Storm as he tended to use storm magic, lightning, snow, etc. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 800 Class: Battlemage Element: Thunder Level: 51 Exp Give: 900 Spells/Skills: Summon Storm Golem *520 GP *Attribute: Thunder *DMG: 0 *Effect: Summons a fucking Thunder Golem what do you think. *Uses: 12 Gift of the Dragon Soul *5000 GP *Attribute: Dragon *DMG: 0 *Effect: Ressurects an ally with full HP and makes them immune to Dragon element for 3 turns. *Uses: 1 Electricute *350 GP *Attribute: Thunder *DMG: 40 *Effect: 10% to stun *Uses: 11 Skyblast *600 GP *Attribute: Water/Thunder/Ice *DMG: 75 *Effect: 30% To Stun, Freeze, or Soak *Charges: 7 Stats: *STR: 100 *AGL: 30 *CHA: 20 *INT: 100 *WIS: 90 *VIT: 50 *ARM: 37 *LUCK: 5 Equipment: *Head: Godsgrief Hoodhelm *Chest: Godsgrief Plate Mail *Legs: Godsgrief Greaves *Feet: Godsgrief Boots Weapons: *1: Merin's Gizordnach (1H) **1900 GP **Attribute: Thunder (Becomes the element of the user if used by Animunculi) **DMG: 70 **Buff: **Effect: +5 charges to all thunder spells **Requirement: *2: Merin's Godstaff (1H) **1750 GP **Attribute: Thunder **DMG: 17 **Buff: **Effect: Hitting an enemy with the staff will absorb D4 spell charges from them **Requirement: Bagithis Name: Bagithis the Trickster Bagithis is a Goblin Mage who fled his dungeon home to join a civilized guild, Merin accepted him worryfully, but he proved to be an excellent help to the guild, supplying it with ingredients, fine craftsmanship, and his knowledge of Grey Magic. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Goblin HP: 56 Class: Warlock Element: Neutral Level: 15 Exp Give: 50 Spells/Skills: Fuzz *600 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Makes a person forget any one thing you wish for 1 day. *Uses: 1 Arcane Command *800 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Weak minded characters will obey any one order you give them. *Uses: 1 Poison *30 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 0 *Effect: 100% chance to poison (Deals 1 damage to opponent every turn till end of encounter) Hatchling's Dragonflame *100 GP *Attribute: Dragon *DMG: 5 *Effect: 50% to Blight Stats: *STR: 5 *AGL: 30 *CHA: 2 *INT: 30 *WIS: 10 *VIT: 20 *ARM: 8 *LUCK: 15 Equipment: *Head: Goblin Hood *Chest: Goblin Robes *Legs: Pilgrim's Cloak *Feet: Pilgrim's Boots Weapons: *1: Bagithis's Staff **75 GP **Attribute: Earth **DMG: 10 **Effect: +7 INT, Free cast poison and Hatchling's Dragonflame. Baloch Wordsmith Name: Baloch Wordsmith Baloch is a gruff and grumpy Dwarf, he is the Guild Librarian and also provides teleportation services. He will enchant any weapon you wish with any spell you know for a rather high price as well. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Dwarf HP: 150 Class: Librarian Element: Fire Level: 10 Exp Give: 100 Spells/Skills: Hatchling's Dragonflame *100 GP *Attribute: Dragon *DMG: 5 *Effect: 50% to Blight Scorch *30 GP *Attribute: Fire *DMG: 8 *Effect: 10% to Burn *Uses: 5 Starfall *40 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 10 *Effect: N/A *Uses: 5 Stats: *STR: 30 *AGL: 17 *CHA: 20 *INT: 40 *WIS: 16 *VIT: 40 *ARM: 26 *LUCK: 10 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: Spellhammer Chestplate *Legs: Spellhammer Greaves *Feet: Spellhammer Boots Weapons: *1: Dwarven Warhammer of Hatchling's Dragonflame **300 GP **Attribute: Earth **DMG: 30 (+2 Dragon Damage) **Buff: **Effect: +5 DMG if wearing full set of Dwarven Armor, 50% to Blight Frogarth Name: Frogarth Winghewer During the siege of the Dragon, Frogarth pelted the beast's wings with arcane stones and green flames, crippling it to the ground before it attempted to climb the wall and met it's fate. Some regard him as the true hero, the true Dragonslayer, but since the Mage's guild has lost nearly all reputation in Whitefall, he is a hero locked in obscurity. He doesn't mind this though, he knows who he is, what he did, and what he wants. He is happy to practice Black Magic in solitude. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Dark Elf HP: 165 Class: Warlock Element: Earth Level: 40 Exp Give: 120 Spells/Skills: Rockslide *55 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 35 *Effect: N/A Arcane Stone *180 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 20 (+15 if earth) *Effect: Roll 20D to stagger) *Uses: 5 Stats: *STR: 18 *AGL: 17 *CHA: 25 *INT: 45 *WIS: 20 *VIT: 45 *ARM: 18 *LUCK: 2 Equipment: *Head: Pilgrim's Hood *Chest: Pilgrim's Robe *Legs: Pilgrim's Cloak *Feet: Pilgrim's Boots Weapons: *1: Drowish Spear (2H Staff) **220 GP **Attribute: Fire **DMG: 10 **Effect: +5 to large enemies, +5 when used by Dark Elves, Black Magic does +5 damage. Sansa Starborn Name: Sansa Starborn Sansa Starborn is a kind and gentle girl, an avid practicioner of White Magic, and a fantastic healer. Interesting consdiering she was born under the sign of the Dragon. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 100 Class: Priest Element: Dragon Level: 15 Exp Give: 40 Spells/Skills: Burstmend *100 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Attempt to heal entire party. User and all targets roll 20D, add users ammount to each individual's roll, they recieve this ammount of HP *Uses: 5 Healthbolt *200 GP *Attribute: Thunder *DMG: (to any enemy within 5 squares) *Effect: Roll a 30D to heal *Uses: 2 Shiverburn *200 GP *Attribute: Fire/Ice *DMG: 0 *Effect: Freezes and Burns opponent for 8D turns *Uses: 4 Arcane Medicine *260 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Roll a 50D to heal, heals 50D HP. *Uses: 6 Summon Stone Golem *330 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 0 *Effect: User can do nothing on next turn, at the end of the next turn however, a Golem is added to the party and will remain until killed, dispelled, or encounter ends. *Uses: 5 Stats: *STR: 10 *AGL: 20 *CHA: 15 *INT: 19 *WIS: 32 *VIT: 15 *ARM: 11 *LUCK: 5 Equipment: *Head: Priest's Hood *Chest: Priest's Cloak *Legs: Priest's Robes *Feet: Priest's Boots Weapons: *1: Frostforged Staff (2H Staff) **120 GP **Attribute: Ice **DMG: 4 **Effect: +5 WIS, free cast for LOW-MED level frost spells ** Dyn the Watchful Name: Dyn the Watchful Dyn is a Golemancer in charge of keeping watch for the guild. He controls 4 magical eyes, two watch the outside of the guild, the other two transmit their visions to him. He is a bit of a socially awkward fellow. Player: Dungeon Master Race: High Elf HP: 90 Class: Priest Element: Thunder Level: 13 Exp Give: 60 Spells/Skills: Summon Wood Golem *115 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: User can do nothing on next turn, at the end of the next turn however, a Golem is added to the party and will remain until killed, dispelled, or encounter ends. *Uses: 2 Summon Stone Golem *340 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 0 *Effect: User can do nothing on next turn, at the end of the next turn however, a Golem is added to the party and will remain until killed, dispelled, or encounter ends. *Uses: 5 Summon Fire Golem *450 GP *Attribute: Fire *DMG: 0 *Effect: User can do nothing on next turn, at the end of the next turn however, a Golem is added to the party and will remain until killed, dispelled, or encounter ends. *Uses: 6 Summon Ice Golem *500 GP *Attribute: Ice *DMG: 0 *Effect: Summons a fucking Ice Golem what do you think. *Uses: 7 Summon Storm Golem *520 GP *Attribute: Thunder *DMG: 0 *Effect: Summons a fucking Thunder Golem what do you think. *Uses: 7 Stats: *STR: 5 *AGL: 35 *CHA: 3 *INT: 50 *WIS: 55 *VIT: 8 *ARM: 11 *LUCK: 2 Equipment: *Head: Priest's Hood *Chest: Priest's Cloak *Legs: Priest's Robes *Feet: Priest's Boots Weapons: *1: Golemancer's Staff (2H Staff) **620 GP **Attribute: Ice **DMG: 3 **Effect: Cast Summoning Spells for Free 'Quests' Silencing Orgn Silencing Orgn is the quickest way to start your affiliation with the Mage's Guild. Though if you wish to start with Whitefall you will need to do two quests to get in, the second one being Golems and Mushrooms. This one is a simple Assassination quest. Talk to Pentos about joining. *Quest Giver: Pentos *Standard dialogue: Pentos tells you of a drunk old beggar who constantly harasses anyone looking for their guild, and assumes he bothered you as well, the beggar also eggs the building and breaks the windows on a regular basis. He asks you if you can 'take care' of him. Orgn #Orgn will always be standing outside the Mage's Guild. There are multiple ways to take care of him. #The easiest of course is to kill him, this will yield no reward, and Pentos will simply give you your next test. On top of that, if you kill him in broad daylight it will alert the guards and unless you have a sharp tongue or a bag full of gold you will be killed, or have to flee Whitefall. Killing him at night will not do this however, especially if done stealthily. #Another way is to talk him into leaving the guild alone. This will also yield no reward, however it will finisht the quest and Pentos will move on to the next test. #The most interesting way is also the least common, if you were to use Fuzz or Arcane command to make him forget about The Mage's Guild or leave the city, he will dissapear and Pentos will give you 50 gold for your cleverness. Golems and Mushrooms Golems and Mushrooms is a kill and loot quest that takes place inside of Frost Giant's Cave. Talk to Pentos after completing Silencing Orgn Pentos will say he will accept you into the guild if you help him with one more thing. The guild's reputation is not being helped by a group of Golemancer rogues hiding out in the citie's old tunnels. He tells you of a cave that leads into them known as Frost Giant's Cave, he tells you to enter there and then kill any Golemancers you find. He also tells you that rare mushrooms called Dragonstools grow in the cave and the Golemancers are likely keeping a load of them somewhere. If you bring him 4 Dragonstools he will reward you even further. Ice Giant's Cave #Head West out of Whitewall through the Whitepine woods, make sure to hug the left side of the hills that make up it's borders, eventually you will find a cavern entrance surrounded by ice, there should be a sign confirming the cave's name. #Inside you will find a riddle on a magical blue tablet. Saying the answer alloud will cause some ice to melt into water, creating a convenient waterfall into the tunnels. 'Three lives have I. Gentle enough to soothe the skin, light enough to caress the sky, and hard enough to crack rocks. What am I? The Answer is the Sea. #After heading down the waterfall you will find a small hall that turns twice, after the second turn it leads into a wider longer hall. Inside are two Novice Golemancers. Both will simply summon Stone Golems then fight with maces. #The next room simply has a Skilled Golemancer who may summon a Fire Golem and attack with a Steel Mace. There is also a small study in this room where you can find one of the mushrooms and a bit of loot. There is also a cracked wall where you can find the second mushroom #In the next room there are two Skilled Golemancers who seem to be having a conversation about their odd leader. They can easily be snuck past if you're stealthy enough, simply drop into the water and slowly swim through. In the water there is also the third Dragonstool. #Finally you will get to a chamber where a man named The Fungalmancer is standing at an arcane blacksmith, he will fight you muttering nonsense statements the whole time. Defeating him and returning to Pentos will complete the quest, though you will not get the extra reward that delivering the mushrooms yields. Loot #In the first room you encounter Golemancers in there should be a large hole on the right of the building. Inside there is a hidden chest with two Bargain Health Potions, 3 Wooden arrows, and 1 gold piece. #There is a chest in the study hidden in the second room which has 1 wooden arrow, a Dragonstool, and 3 gold pieces in it. #In the Fungalmancer's Chamber there is a chest on his desk, inside is a Promethite Crossbow of Dragonfire Promethite Crossbow of Dragonfire *220 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 5 (+5 Dragon damage) *Buff: -1 AGL *Requirements: 15 INT, 10 STR *Effect: +2-30 damage by distance. Misses if farther than 30 squares away. Rewards/Endings #Killing the Fungalmancer and returning to Pentos without the mushrooms will result in him simply breaking the ward and accepting you as a member of the Mage's Guild. #Killing the Fungalmancer as well as getting the mushrooms will result in Pentos rewarding you will 50 gold before dispelling the ward. #Simply bringing Pentos the mushrooms will make him grumble and dispell the ward. Bagithor's Head Retrieve Bagithor's head from the Warrior's Guild and kill his murderer. Talk to Magister Merin about work. He will direct you to Bagithis who is having some personal problems. Bagithis will ask you if you are disgusted by the very sight of him, he will lament the unfair hatred of him and his family simple because of the deeds of most of his kind. But he will stop himself and apologize for ranting, the Magister sent you to him to help him with a bit of work, he knows the townspeople don't hate you so he asks that you will investigate something for him. A goblin head has recently been placed on a pike outside of the base and he thinks he recognizes it. Investigation #Head out of the Mage's Guild and into the Warrior's Guild. #Ask around, bribe, or intimidate members, the easiest one is the orc who will almost immediately tell you it was Craster Coldfire, and asking Craster himself will yield the same result. #Ask Craster who's head it is, and he will tell you it is the head of that Goblin Mage's father. Then laugh in your face for joining the guild and tell you to leave. #Return to Bagithis with this information, and he will ask you to challenge Craster to a duel. You may refuse and simply go to the next quest but you will only get 5 gold. #Challenging Craster to a duel will give him a laugh, he agrees and bets that he can beat all of you on his own. #After killing Craster return to Bagithis. Loot N/A Rewards/Endings #Letting Craster live and returning will yield 5 gold and unlock the next quest. #Killing Craster and returning to Bagithis will yield 25 gold #Killing Craster and returning the head will yield 75 gold and a Goblin Dagger of payalysis. Goblin-Make Dagger of Paralysi *200 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 3 *Effect: Paralyzes an enemy for 4 turns on contact will flesh. *Charges: 5 Unsanctioned Training Stop a Dark Elf Warlock from selling spells to travellers in the town without the Guild's permission. Talk to Magister Merin ''' Merin tells you about the guild rule that selling spells and training without the local guild's approval is illegal. He asks that you seek out the vendor and stop him or have him join the guild. '''Investigation #Head out of the Mage's Guild and into the town of Whitewall. # Loot N/A Rewards/Endings #Letting Craster live and returning will yield 5 gold and unlock the next quest. #Killing Craster and returning to Bagithis will yield 25 gold #Killing Craster and returning the head will yield 75 gold and a Goblin Dagger of payalysis. Duok the Mighty Kill a giant blocking the way to the Wasteland. Infinium Retrieve Infinium I from Bzaarkithad 'Vendors' Bagithis (Grey Magic) *Vendor: Bagithis the Trickster *Gold Per Day: 100 *Affiliation: Mage's Guild, Goblins of Ironfang Lair *Inventory: Fuzz *800 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Makes a person forget any one thing you wish for 1 day. *Uses: 1 Sansa (White Magic) *Vendor: Sansa Starborn *Gold Per Day: 200 *Affiliation: Mage's Guild, Whitefall *Inventory: Healight *20 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Roll d20 to heal target for 5 points, must get 15 or higher. *Uses: 3 Vampire's Kiss *35 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: Roll 10D *Effect: Drains half of the HP dealt and gives it to user *Uses: 3 Turn Undead *50 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: Roll 6D for damage, multiply by wisdom *Effect: Roll 20D to immediately kill targeted undead, must get 16 or higher to work. *Uses: 2 Cleanse *40 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Cure ally of any extra effects. *Uses: 3 Baloch (Enchanting and Teleportation) *Vendor: Baloch Wordsmith *Gold Per Day: 300 *Affiliation: Mage's Guild, Klightmer *Inventory: Black Magic Enchanting Service: *GP: 100 (x2 per level, LOW=100, MED=200, MED-HI=400, HI=800, etc.) *Effect: Can attach any Black Magic spell to any any weapon for a high price. The spell's damage is halved, but it keeps it's effect. Teleportation Service: *GP: 30 for Lord's Hammer, 40 for Sanctuary *Effect: Teleports you and your party to the Mage's Guild site in either of the other cities. Frogarth (Black Magic) *Vendor: Frogarth Winghewer *Gold Per Day: 400 *Affiliation: Mage's Guild, Wastelanders *Inventory: Scorch *30 GP *Attribute: Fire *DMG: 8 *Effect: 10% to Burn *Uses: 5 Rockslide *55 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 35 *Effect: N/A Poison *30 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 0 *Effect: 100% chance to poison (Deals 1 damage to opponent every turn till end of encounter) Hatchling's Dragonflame *100 GP *Attribute: Dragon *DMG: 5 *Effect: 50% to Blight